Little star
by boeketjebloemen
Summary: Buffy gets pregnant after “I will remember you”, but still has no memory what has happened. please review. Finally updated!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Little star**

**Rating: PG13**

**Summary: Buffy gets pregnant after "I will remember you", but still has no memory what has happened. please review. If this chapter doesn't get any reviews I'll stop writing this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other characters, and I don't own anything that happened in the story before this one.**

**

* * *

**

"Buffy! You're not the only one who has to use that bathroom!" Willow said through the bathroomdoor.

"Buffy, c'mon, let me in! I _really_ have to go! Buffy!" She said louder.

Buffy didn't say anything, she just sat on the bathroomfloor. She had spent the last hour or so throwing up. She had no idea what was wrong with her. She hadn't eaten anything wrong, and since she was the slayer it was very unlikely she had the flu or anything like that.

"Buffy, are you okay?" Willow asked, still standing outside the door.

"I'm fine" Buffy replied, sounding somewhat off.

"Can I come in? I really do have to go."

Buffy quickly flushed the toilet, making sure it looked clean, and then opened the door.

"Buffy, you don't look okay. What's wrong?" Willow said concerned as soon as she saw Buffy's pale and sweaty face.

"I don't know Will, I just woke up and felt sick. I'll go ask Giles after classes this afternoon."

"No way, you're not going to classes like this. You're sick Buffy, you shouldn't go out now. Just stay here, I'll call someone to make you hot chocolatemilk or something. Okay? You just get in bed now."

"Thanks Will. I just don't think I want to drink anything right now. But it would be nice if there was someone with me here." Buffy said, seeing the resolved face Willow had, knowing there was no arguing.

Willow had caled Giles, since he had nothing better to do. Willow had gone of to her classes, leaving Giles to watch over Buffy.

"Giles, what's wrong with me? The last time I felt this bad it was because you'd drugged me. You haven't drugged me now have you?"

"No Buffy, you know I only did that because the council ordered me to do so, and I'm not working for them anymore." He said, the last part sounded a bit harsh.

"But what is wrong with me then? I mean, it's not like I did anything to get this sick, and it's not the flu or anything. Giles, the only time I felt worse was when I could read everyones mind and couldn't shut it off. This really realy sucks Giles!" Buffy said, a bit panicky now.

"I don't know Buffy. As soon as Willow comes back I'll go home and see if there's anything about this in a book. Okay?"

"Thanks, that'd be nice."

"Now get some sleep, you can use a bit of rest now." Giles said, and Buffy knodded and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep.

* * *

**Please review, or I will stop writing this story. Even if you think the story is bad, please review. Any kind of comment is welcome. I know this chapter is a bit short, but the others will be longer.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Little star**

**Rating: PG13**

**Summary: Buffy gets pregnant after "I will remember you", but still has no memory what has happened. please review. If this chapter doesn't get any reviews I'll stop writing this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other characters, and I don't own anything that happened in the story before this one.**

**AN: Thanks so much to all of you who have reviewed the first chapter, it really motivated me to write this chapter sooner. So please continue to review: the more reviews, the faster new chapters will be up! **

A few days later Buffy still felt bad. Giles hadn't found anything in his books. The only reason for Buffy's illness could be that she had been drugged, but none of them knew how she could have been drugged. And even if she was drugged, she should be better by now. Ever since she got sick someone had been watching her, so whoever had drugged her couldn't do that anymore. And if the drugging had stopped she should be getting better by now.

The afternoons were better, but the mornings and evenings were really bad. Buffy spent most of them in the bathroom, throwing up. She was pretty scared now, because she had no idea what had happened, what had made her so sick.

A day earlier Xander had suggested Buffy went to the doctor, but she said she didn't feel that bad. Now she was hanging above the toilet again she felt like it might not be such a bad idea. Willow had been giving her some herbal tea every day, but it didn't work at all.

A while later she felt good enough to leave the bathroom, and go back to bed.

"Giles, would you please call the doctor for me?" She asked him

"Ah, decided to go after all, have you?"

"Yeah. It won't do any harm, so why not." She said as she laid down.

"You know what, I'll go home immediately. You're going to sleep now, so I won't be needed here. Then I will call the doctor at home. Is that all right with you?"

"Sure. Thanks Giles."

"Sleep tight." Giles said, picked up his book and coat and left Buffy to sleep.

As she sat in the waitingroom Buffy started to feel sick again. The doctor had been too busy that day to make a housecall, so Buffy had to go to his practice. Willow didn't have any classes this afternoon, so she'd decided to take Buffy there. Neither of them said anything; Buffy because she just felt really bad, and Willow because she didn't know what to say.

"Summers?" the doctor, who had just entered the waitingroom, asked.

Buffy and Willow both stood up, and followed the doctor into his office. They sat down at his desk.

"So, miss Summers, what exactly is the matter with you?"

"Well, I've been feeling really sick for a few days now, and I don't know what's wrong."

"Okay, do you have any idea what might have happened to cause this nausea? Did you eat something wrong?"

"No, I don't think I have. I don't know." Buffy said, as she stared feeling even worse by sitting up.

"Is there anything else you've noticed, like headaches or a pain in your stomach?"

"No, nothing. I just feel really sick." Buffy told him.

"Okay, well… I think I'm going to send you over to te hospital for some tests, so they might find out what is wrong with you, so we can help you. Are you available next monday?"

"Uhm… sure."

"Okay, in that case I think it would be best if you went back to your bed now, get as much rest as possible. And try to eat and drink when you're feeling a bit better. Okay?"

"Yeah."

"All right, then I'll call you when the results come from the hospital. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Buffy and Willow both stood up, and walked out the doctor's office.

Buffy sat at a table in the hospital. They had taken some of her blood, and now they had just been asking for some details on how she had been feeling the last few days.

"Okay, miss Summers. We'll email your doctor with the results from your tests as soon as we can. 'Till then, It would be best if got as much sleep as possible. I hope you feel better soon."

"Thank you. Bye." Buffy said.

Buffy stood up and walked to the door.

**In the next chapter she finds out what's wrong. **

**Again, please review. **

**I apologize for any bad grammar or anything. English is not my first language, and the spelling check (or whatever you call it) doesn't work on my computer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Little star**

**Rating: PG13**

**Summary: Buffy gets pregnant after "I will remember you", but still has no memory what has happened. please review. If this chapter doesn't get any reviews I'll stop writing this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other characters, and I don't own anything that happened in the story before this one.**

**AN: Again: more reviews means I will write the next chapter sooner! And thank you to all people who have already reviewed!**

* * *

**AN: I wanted to upload this chapter yesterday, but my computer didn't want me to log in, so I couldn't. But he it is then! Have fun!**

* * *

A few days later Buffy was asleep, and Willow was watching her. She was studying for a test she would have the next day. As she turned the page the phone rang all of a sudden, startling Willow. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is doctor Truman, is miss Summers there?"

"Yeah, but she's asleep right now. Could I give her a message?"

"I it's not too much trouble that would be great. I got the results of her tests, and I'm happy to inform her she's pregnant."

"Ow" Willow was really startled now. Or, shocked even. "I'll tell her when she wakes up. Bye." Willow said, and she hung up the phone.

A while later Buffy woke up. She felt better now, because she had just been sleeping for a few hours.

"Hey Will, goodmornin'." She said cheerfully, but Willow just stared at her. "Is something wrong?"

"Uhm, Buffy. The doctor just called and he told me what's wrong with you."

"And by the look on your face it's bad."

"No, I mean… I don't know. I guess it depends or your perspective or something."

"Will, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

"Buffy, the doctor said you're pregnant."

"Huh? No Way! He's wrong, I can't be! I mean, I … I can't be!"

"Look, I know, this is big. But that's all he said, okay. Don't kill the messenger."

"I just… ow God I think I'm getting sick again." Buffy ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her, leaving Willow alone in the room.

As Buffy sat in the bathroom she thought about what Willow had just said. Pregnant. She couldn't be pregnant, she hadn't been with anyone since Parker, which had been safe, she knew that for sure. She was confused, having absolutely no idea what might have happened.

"Buffy, I'm off to classes. I just called the doctor again, you have an appointment tomorrow at 9, I'm sure he'll give you details. Bye!" Willow shouted through the door.

"Bye." Buffy muttered, her thoughts in a completely different place.

* * *

The next day Buffy went to the doctor's by herself, even though she wasn't feeling very well. 

"Hello miss Summers, nice to see you again. Your friend passed on the message?"

"Uh… yeah. Yeah, she did. But there's no way, I mean… no way."

"I'm afraid the tests don't lie. You really are pregnant."

"How long?"

"Well, you're about five weeks along now. I think you should be thinking about what you want to do with the baby. Figure out if you want to have it and keep it, and if you do, you should take precautions. Do you already know if you want to have it?"

"Uhm… I don't know. I… I'm kinda caught off guard here."

"Okay. You have my number, so would you please call me when you decide what you want to do with this?"

"I will."

"Okay, good. See you some other time then."

"Bye" Buffy stood up and walked out the door.

* * *

"Hello." 

"Hey Riley, it's me. Can we meet at the bronze in half an hour?" Buffy said on the phone to Riley "It's important."

"Sure, see you then."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone, and opened her closet to pick something to wear. She just got out of the shower, and felt a lot better, refreshed. Meanwhile she was practising what she would tell Riley. There was no way the baby was his, but he was her boyfriend now. Come to think of it, there was no way this baby was Parker's either, that had happened longer than 5 weeks ago. Well, She had to tell Riley something, so she would just stick with 'the Parker thing' if he would ask her about it. She grabbed some clothes out of the closet, and started to put them on.

**Next chapter she talks to Riley. **

**Again, please review. **

**I apologize for any bad grammar or anything. English is not my first language, and the spelling check (or whatever you call it) doesn't work on my computer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Little star**

**Rating: PG13**

**Summary: Buffy gets pregnant after "_I will remember you_" (for those of you who don't know what that is: it's an episode in _Angel_ season 1), but still has no memory what has happened. please review. If this chapter doesn't get any reviews I'll stop writing this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other characters, and I don't own anything that happened in the story before this one.**

**AN: Again: more reviews means I will write the next chapter sooner! And thank you to all people who have already reviewed!**

* * *

Buffy sat at the bar in the Bronze. She was a few minutes early, so she just sat alone, having a strange image of herself as a mother. Just as she started to get creeped out by it, she saw Riley enter the Bronze. She waved at him to make him notice her, and he walked towards her. 

"Hey. So, what's so important? New big scary thing?" Riley asked her as he sat down next to her.

"Well, no. This actually has nothing to do with vampires and stuff. I think." Buffy said, in a tone that sounded somewhat unnatural.

"What's wrong? Is it bad? Are you ill?"

"Uhm… I don't know if ill is the right word, but it is definitely not bad. At least, I don't think so. It's … different."

"What is it Buffy? Why are you stalling?"

"Okay, well, first I want you to tell me not to freak out too much. Promise?"

"So this is something I would freak out about? Are you dying or something? Should I worry?"

"Riley, I'm not dying. And you shouldn't worry either. Just promise not to freak out, okay?"

"Okay, I promise. Now tell me please."

"Well, I don't really know how or anything, but apparently I'm pregnant."

"I think I'm having hearing problems. Did you just say you're… pregnant?"

"I did."

"Oh."

"Are you freaking out now?"

"A bit, sorry. Is it… uhm, is it mine?"

"Well, no. But it can't be anyone's. I don't know who's it is."

"Anyone's? Have you slept with that many guys lately?"

"No! Just you. But I'm 5 weeks along now, so it can't be yours. and it can't be anyone else's either. Hence the confusion."

"Buffy, if it isn't mine, why are you telling me about it this soon?"

"I just want to know if you still love me, and if you're going to help me with this."

"Do you want to keep it?"

"That's one of the things I need help with: decision-making. I don't know anything right now, I only found out yesterday."

"Buffy, don't get me wrong, I really want to help you, but you just said I'm not the father. And I… You slept with someone while I was thinking we had something going on, and… I just need some time to think this over, okay."

"Riley, I don't remember sleeping with anyone else back then, because I haven't. I already told you I don't know how this happened. I'm just as confused as you are."

"I _really_ doubt that." The tone in Riley's voice was almost angry now, which scared Buffy a bit. That only got worse when Riley stood up and left, just like that, leaving Buffy startled and hurt. She had thought he would help her sort this whole messed up thing out, and now he let her down.

She sighed, and put her head in her hands. She wasn't sure what to do next. After a few minutes she stood up and went home because she felt sick again.

"Hey Buffy, where were you?" Willow asked as Buffy came into the room

"I, uhm, I went to the Bronze, talk to someone." Willow noticed Buffy seemed a bit absent as she replied.

"Ow, Will, how did your test go?" Buffy asked, and Willow took that as a sign Buffy didn't want to discuss her personal problems.

"It went okay. I think I got some questions wrong, but most of them went okay. It was a lot easier then I had expected!"

"Good." Buffy said with an almost honest smile. "I'm gonna go and do some patrolling. I feel better now."

"Okay. Just be quiet when you get back, I haven't had a good night sleep in days."

"I'll be real quiet, promise. Sleep well." Buffy said. Then she smiled and closed the door extremely quiet as a gesture. Willow smiled, happy to see Buffy sort of joking again, after all those days she had felt too sick to joke.

**

* * *

Again, please review. **

**I apologize for any bad grammar or anything. English is not my first language, and the spelling check (or whatever you call it) doesn't work on my computer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Little star **

**Rating: PG13 **

**Summary: Buffy gets pregnant after "I will remember you" (for those of you who don't know what that is: it's an episode in Angel season 1), but still has no memory what has happened. please review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other characters, and I don't own anything that happened in the story before this one.**

**AN: Thank you to all people who have already reviewed!

* * *

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in weeks, but we got a new computer and school was really hectic. The testweek starts tomorrow, but after that I'll have loads of time to write. I'm really sorry! But to make it up a little I tried to make this chapter a bit longer. Hope it worked out.  
**

* * *

Buffy, Giles, Xander and Willow had gathered at Giles's. Buffy had told everyone about her pregnancy a few weeks ago. She was now almost 8 weeks along, so she would soon start to show. She still didn't know how she could be pregnant. That was exactly the reason they had come together today, to do some brainstorming on what might have happened. 

"So, what happened around the time this child got concieved?" Giles asked her.

"Well, nothing much. It was around thanksgiving, and that was a pretty slow time. So not much really." Buffy replied.

"Oh, maybe it was a spell from that tribe!" Xander stated. Everyone looked at him like he had just said something stupid, which he had. All the spells the tribe had done had been destroyed along with the ghosts. "Or not." Xander slowly added, a bit embarresed.  
"Anything else?"  
"Well, Buffy went to L.A. afterwards, maybe something happened there." Willow said.

"I was only there for a few hours, and nothing supernatural happened." Buffy said.

"Willow does have a point there. Maybe something did happen, but you just don't remember. It's the only theory left now, even though it's far fetched. I think someone should call Angel, ask him if anything happened." After an almost angry look from Buffy he added: "just to be sure. I'll call him after dinner."

"Okay, but just don't tell him about the baby, okay?" Buffy asked him, and Giles knodded "Ofcourse I won't."

* * *

"Why, is something wrong wit her?" Angel asked, after Giles asked him if anything happened to Buffy while she was in L.A. 

"No, no she's fine." Giles quickly said, hearing the concern in Angels voice through the phone.

"But, if she's fine, why are you asking?" Angel said, and Giles noticed the concern was still there.

"Well, some things have orrucrred, and we don't know what caused them to happen. But I assure you, everything is fine."

"Oh, okay. Well, no nothing happened when she was here. We talked a little, but that's all. Good luck researching." Angel said, and after both men said goodbye he hung up the phone. He walked over to Cordelia. "Cordy, I'm going to Sunnydale. Something's wrong, and I want to know what." Before Cordelia even got time to knod he had already shut the door behind him.

* * *

"What did he say? " Buffy asked Giles, who had just entered the dormroom. **  
**

"He said the two of you just talked, nothing more. But I'm not sure if he told the truth." After buffy gave him a questioning galce he added "There was something in his voice... I'm not sure... it just gave me a strange feeling."

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked him, knowing there was something her fromer watcher wasn't telling him."

"He just cut me off, Like he was in a hurry all of a sudden. Knowing Angel, I think he might be coming here."

* * *

**Again, please review. **

**I apologize for any bad grammar or anything. English is not my first language, and the spelling check (or whatever you call it) doesn't work on my computer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Little star**

**Summary: Buffy gets pregnant after "I will remember you" (for those of you who don't know what that is: it's an episode in Angel season 1), but still has no memory what has happened. please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other characters, and I don't own anything that happened in the story before this one.**

**AN: Thank you to all people who have already reviewed**

**

* * *

AN: Okay, the previous chapter wasn't really all that long, so I decided to add this one. I didn't think these two parts of the story belonged in one chapter. This one is pretty long I think. At least to my standards.

* * *

**

Rushing over the highway, Angel was thinking of what might have happened to Buffy. He didn't believe the watcher at all, especially when he wouldn't tell him what exactly was wrong. Was she sick? Or hurt? She wasn't dead, Giles would've told him if she was dead. So what _was_ wrong with her?

He was so caught up in his thaughts and worries he almost ran over an animal. Luckily he hit the breaks just in time, and he saw the squirrel hopping off the road fast. Angel pulled over, and took an unnessicary deep breath. What was he doing? He was driving at twice the speed limit to see his ex after Giles told him she was fine. But there had been something in Giles' voice that worried Angel. Giles had given him an evasive answer, and Angel did the same thing in return.

Maybe buffy remembered? No, she couldn't, could she? The Powers had made sure Angel would be the only one who would remember, so there was no way she'd remember any of it. I her memory, all they did was talk. He knew what they had really, done, he would never forget. Even if he would be thousands of years old he would still remember that night.

He snapped out of it when a car rushed by his. angel ignited the car again, and drove off again, now keeping to the speed limit.

* * *

Buffy, Willow and Giles were on patrol together. Ever since buffy had told everyone about her pregnancy they had decided she shouldn't patrol alone, it was too dangerous. They hadn't seen any vampires or demons this night, even though they had been out for almost two hours straight. 

"I do't think this is very useful. I suggest we go back home and get some sleep." Giles said, and Buffy knew he was trying to say she should get a lot of sleep now she was pregnant. She had read some books about pregnancies she had borrowed from the library, an dall of them said she should eat properly and get loads of sleep.

"Yeah, I don't think we're gonna see any vamps tonight. Besides, sleeping sounds like a good thing." Willow added to Giles' statement.

Buffy agreed, and the three of them turned around and started walking in the direction of Giles' house, so Giles wouldn't have to go home alone. That had proven to be dangerous sometimes. Xander had walked home alone a few days ago, and he nearly got killed by a vamp. Therefore they all had decided not to let any of them walk home alone.

"So, Buffy, have you decided on a name yet?" Giles asked her to break through the silence.

"Oh, right, it needs a name too. One more thing to put on my 'to do' list. No, Giles, I've just been busy, morning sickness and all."

"How's that going? Is it getting better?" Giles aksed.

"Well, it's better, but still not peachy. I'm still hung over the toilet for liem a hour every morning. But it's defenately getting better."

"Good, good." Giles said softly. He had just goten more information than he had wanted. They were now at his apartement, and he walked in and said goodnight.

Buffy and Willow started walking towards the campus, which was just a few blocks away from Giles' place. Along the way they started talking about names: funny names, nice names, weird names, all sorts of names for the baby.

* * *

Angel had parked his car and was now walking around on campus. He had no idea where to look for Buffy, and the information desk was closed at this hour. He decided to follow his nose, see where her scent was strongest. As he walked around he noticed the blonde and redhead walking, but they were too far away from him to hear what they were saying. He watched them going into one of the buildings, and follwed them. They walked into oone of the dromrooms, and he figuered that was where they lived. 

So now what? Would he knock on the door? It was strange how nervous he was all of a sudden. He had talked to Buffy before, but this was just strange. He knew she would be _really_ pissed if she found out he had come to Sunnydale and had been avoiding her again.

He knocked on her door, and Willow opened it. She looked almost shocked to see him there, but managed to stutter "Hi".

"Can I talk to Buffy for a while?" He asked.

"Ow, well..." Willow muttered.

"I know she's here, I just saw the two of you." He said, noticing it sounded a litle harsh.

"Oh, yeah she's here, but I don't think she's in the talking mood." Willow said. Buffy had been feeling a bit sick since they left Giles, and was now throwing up in the toilet again.

"Can I at least come in?" Angel asked, gesturing at the door.

"Uhm, I guess that's okay." Willow said, and opened the door just wide enough to allow angel to come in. She closed it behind him.

He looked around. So, this was where Buffy had been living for the last few months. He could clearly see which one of the two beds was Buffy's, because there were all sorts of herbs and candles on Willow's nightstand, while there were some stakes 'hidden' under Buffy's. He sat down on the bed, as Willow knocked on a door next to the cupboards. He assumed it would lead to their bathroom, since everything else they might need was in this room.

"Buffy, Angel's here. Can you come out?" Willow called for Buffy, but got no reply. Instead, Angel heard a strange noise coming from the other side of the door, like she was sick. He quickly got up, and since the door was locked, he jammed the lock and entered the bathroom. He found Buffy sitting on the floor next to the toilet, throwing up into it.

He rushed towards her, and held her as she caught her breath. He felt her warm body under her clothes, her quick breath and the blood rushing through her veins. She leaned against him still panting a bit.

"Are you okay?" Angel asked her softly, slowly rubbing her shoulder.

"I'm fine." Buffy answered the stupid question slowly. She felt the nausea pass, and stood up to walk to the sink and drink some water.

Angel let Buffy go as shestood up and slowly walked to the sink. She took a sip from a glass of water, and intentionally looked away from him.

"Buffy, does this have anything to do with Giles' phonecall?" He asked her, determined to get her to give him asnwers.

"It does" She softly replied. She was a little dizzy, but the water really helped.

* * *

**Again, please review. **

**I apologize for any bad grammar or anything. English is not my first language, and the spelling check (or whatever you call it) doesn't work on my computer.**

**I have no idea what I'm going to call the baby. I was thinking of some Irish name, because it's still Angels kid. The problem is, I don't know any Irish names (exept for Connor that is, but the baby's name will _not_ be Connor). So, if any of you know any Irish names, please put it in your review, and I'll respond to all of them in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Little star **

**Summary: Buffy gets pregnant after "I will remember you" (for those of you who don't know what that is: it's an episode in Angel season 1), but still has no memory what has happened. please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other characters, and I don't own anything that happened in the story before this one.**

**AN: This is gonna be a short chapter, because I'm writing this in the middle of my testweek, even though I should be studying. Hope you don't mind. It's gonna be an important one though.**

* * *

"So, when are you gonna tell me what is wrong?" Angel asked her, after she had freshened herself up a bit. They now sat opposite eachother on the beds in the dormroom. Willow had left, figuering they might want to talk in private. And they did. 

Buffy was a bit worried. She wasn't prepared for this at all. What exactly would she tell Angel? She could just tell him she got bitten by some demon and got sick, but she knew he wouldn't buy it. She stared at a spot on the carpet, afraid to look Angel in the eyes.

"Buffy?" Angel asked, after she didn't respond to him question.

"Oh, uhm, sorry." She said quickly "What did you say?" She looked at him. Not at his eyes, but she just stared to a spot on the wall behind him, so that she could see him without actually looking at him.

"I asked when you were planning on telling me what's the matter with you." Angel said, aware of the fact that she wouldn't look at him. "It's bad, isn't it?" He added after her eyes started staring at the floor again.

"It's not." She said after a few seconds.

"What is it then? Why are you sick? I don't understand Buffy, and you won't tell me what is wrong." He said, knowing it sounded more harsh than he had intended.

"Nothing is _wrong_, really. Actually, something is _right_."

"What is it?" Angel said softly, he was really getting worried now. He would believe she was fine as soon as he knew exactly what was going on.

"I'm pregnant." Buffy mumbeled. If Angel had been humnan he wouldn't have heard it. He stared at her as her eyes met his, and he knew she was telling the truth.

"How?" was all he could say, knowing how stupid that questioin was.

"I don't know." She said, and that surprised him.

"Huh?" She smiled softly after Angel had said that. He looked almost funny when he looked this amazed and confused. Seeing her smile made Angel ease a little, knowing she wasn't in blind panick about her... pregnancy? The realisation was only beginning to sink in. He shook his head a little, like he wanted to shake of the confusion. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well, it just doesn't fit in the, you know, timeframe. I'm eight weeks along now, and I wasn't with anyone then. So I dont know how I got pregnant." Buffy replied.

"And that's why Giles called me. Because you were in L.A. about eight weeks ago." Angel said slowly, realizing what was going on.

* * *

**LucreziaNoin86 **and** pinkyblue-ice**: I'm glad you like it! And thanks for the names! 

**Angel sumoritos**: Thanks for the compliment! And thank you for the names, and you're right, Grainne is a weird name. :-P

**Buffy9-27**, **Emily**, **spk**, **Johnny Ava B Long 2Gether** and **blink49**: Thanks!

**cats with hope and powers**: Thanks for the names!

**WhiteWolf 3**: I'm not sure if they do, they might. But for the sake of this story let's just pretend they can't.

**And thanks again to everyone who reviewed previous chapters! I'll try to update soon, but I'm not sure I'll be able to this week, because of the tests. Maybe I can manage to squeeze something in Friday, but I can't promise anything.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Little star **

**Summary: Buffy gets pregnant after "I will remember you" (for those of you who don't know what that is: it's an episode in Angel season 1), but still has no memory what has happened. please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other characters, and I don't own anything that happened in the story before this one.

* * *

**

Buffy sat on her bed, staring at the space where her former lover had been just minutes ago. She was surprised about the way he had reacted to the news. He had left after she had told him she didn't know how she got pregnant. Told her he needed to take a walk. So now she was alone again. She took a deep breath and let herself fall onto the bed. She just stared at the ceiling.

* * *

Angel almost ran his way downtown, slowing down when he got there. He sat down on a bench, and put his head in his hands. He was afraid that what he suspected might be true, afraid it might not. Wether it was true or not, he had to tell Buffy what had happened that day, how he had become human again, and why he wasn't now. He just needed some time to figure out what he was gonna say to make her believe him, and still making sure she wouldn't be mad at him. He was most concerned about that last part. He could almost hear her yelling at him, angry he had given up the one thing that would've allowed them to be together, furious he let them erase her memory, and even more furious about so many other things. He had known he would have had to tell her someday, but he had hoped that would be in some far away future, when both their feelings for eachother had cooled. But that day was today, and her couldn't postpone this any longer. She would only get more furious if he didn't tell her now. 

He lifted his head, stood up and started walking back to campus.

* * *

Buffy heard a knock at the door, so she stood up and opened it. 

"Sorry that it took so long, I just had to think." Angel said as she stepped aside to let him into the room.

"That's okay, I get it." Buffy said softly, staring at the floor again.

"Look, Buffy, I need to tell you some things about what happened last time in L.A." Angel said, while he was watching her to see how she reacted. She looked up from the carpet and looked him in the eyes. Her look became worried, and Angel knew this was not going to be easy.

"What do you mean? We talked in L.A., and that was it, right?" Buffy said, and her voice sounded worried too.

"Well, we did talk. But, some other things happened. Things that might explain a lot." Angel said, hoping she didn't hear how nervous he was. "Could you let me tell them to you without interrupting? I mean, it's just... hard." Angel added, and Buffy knew this was something bad. If it wasn't, he would've told her sooner.

"Last time, we didn't just talk. When you first came in we did, but you didn't go back so Sunnydale right after that. We went after a demon, and it's blood mixed with mine, and I turned human." He saw Buffy's eyes growing to the size of plates, and her mouth was on the verge of dropping. He looked away quickly, afraid he wasn't able to continue if he looked at her. He focused on his shoes while he continued "There is this prophecy that a vampire with a soul will become human after a series of events, and that was what had happened to me. That night we slept together." He added slowly, and he swallowed at the memory. Then he coninued: "The next day we were attacked, and I was hurt. I realised that I couldn't stay human, for so many reasons. Most of them had to do with you." He added, pausing for a second. "I went to some... people who are in close contact with the Powers That Be and asked them to turn me back into a vampire, and they turned time back to when you walked into my office. What you remember was what happened after that." He took a deep unneeded breath, and waited a while before he forced himself to look up at her. She looked like she had just seen a ghost.

She was staring at him, almost hoping that what he had just told her was false. Angel wouldn't do that. He wouldn't ask to be a vampire again after being turned human. When he was human they had been together, he wouldn't want to give that up. And, most of all, he'd just said that he'd asked to be turned back because of her. This wasn't the real Angel telling her this, this had to be some kind of demon that just looked like him. But deep down inside she knew he was telling the truth, she could see that on his face. Suddenly he sighed and looked up at her, making her look away.

"Look, Buffy, I'm gonna go now. You probably need some time to think." He looked away from her, stood up at walked to the door. When she didn't say anything to keep him in the room he opened the door and walked out, leaving Buffy completely stunned by what he had just told her.

* * *

** Okay, I know, this chapter sucked. Let me know how bad it was. **

**sPIKEaNDmE**,** Johnny Ava B Long 2Gether**, **Emily**, **LucreziaNoin86**, **roasty.toasty**,** pinkyblue-ice** and **Angel sumoritos**: THANK YOU!

**I have no idea when chapter 9 will be up, since I still have to do some schoolwork before the summer holidays start. But I'll try to make sure it's online soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Little star **

**Rating: PG13  
**

**Summary: Buffy gets pregnant after "I will remember you" (for those of you who don't know what that is: it's an episode in Angel season 1), but still has no memory what has happened. please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other characters, and I don't own anything that happened in the story before this.**

* * *

Willow came backafter two hours, hoping she wouldn't interrupt anything. She had no idea what to expect what she would find behind the door she was standing in front of. She didn't hear anything, so she knocked and opened the door. Buffy apparantly had fallen asleep on her bed, and Angel was nowhere to be seen. Willow took a blanket and tucked Buffy in before she went to sleep herself. 

The next morning when Buffy woke up Willow asked her about what'd happened the night before. After the answer Buffy gave her didn't really answer her question, she decided to let it rest and moved on to a different subject: "Giles says he might've found something that could give a reason for your pregnancy." She told Buffy "I went by there last night, but he said he wasn't sure. So I promised him we'd go see him this morgning." Buffy nodded and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

"Ah, Buffy, Willow. Glad you could make it." Giles said to greet the two girls who had just entered his livingroom. 

"Hey Giles. Will said you found something?"

"Yes, I believe I have." Giles said as he started going through the papers on his coffeetable. He pulled an open book out of the mess, and said "Look, here are references to an ancient prophecy about a slayer concieving on her own, without any man or creature involved. Apparantly the child will be a warrior of some sort, and will save all the powers of good someday. But the references are very vague and I have no idea where to look for the original prophecy." As Giles was now almost rambling on about this prophecy Willow noticed that Buffy hadn't moved since Giles started talking.

"Buffy?" She asked concerned. That appeared to shake Buffy out of her thoughts, and she looked at Willow, who said "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Buffy said, but Willow knew there was something Buffy knew. So she kept looking at Buffy, knowing that would probably be enough to make her crack. "What?" Buffy said, as Willow kept staring at her "Do I look weird or something?" Buffy started walking towards a mirror, but Willow quickly said "Uh, no, you look fine."

"Then why were you staring at me?"

"Do you know something about this? I mean, you just looked like it didn't matter. Like you already know what is going on." Buffy didn't say anything and looked anway, and Giles asked "Buffy, what aren't you telling us?"

"Did Angel tell you something?"

"Angel was here?"

"He still is. I mean, I think he's still in town." Buffy explained to Giles, who had no idea what was going on "He came into the dormroom last night after patrol. We talked. Just talked" She added those last two words after a glace from Giles "And he told me some things. They might explain, but I'm not sure if I believe him." She looked away from her friends on purpose.

"Buffy, this is important. I mean, if you don't believe it, you could at least tell me so I can research it. I might be able to tell you if it is possible or not." Giles said compassionately.

Buffy took a deep breath in and told them what Angel had told her. When she was finished she saw their amazement on their faces, and looked away again.

"Buffy, do you know what kind of demon it was that mixed blood with Angel's? Because I think that would be my only way to determine if this story is false." Giles asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"I don't know. He didn't say. But I think he's probably still in town, so I'll ask him when I see him."

"Thank you, that would be nice."

"Uhm, Buffy, we were gonna go shopping, remember? Do you still feel like it or do you just want to go back to the room?" Willow asked her friend, not sure what she should do.

"Shopping sounds fine." Buffy answered, and she and Willow left after saying goodbye to Giles.

* * *

**radiofreegirl**, **pinkyblue-****ice**, **Angel sumoritos **and **LuctrziaNoin86**: Thank you for reviewing! Hugs for you all! 

**ekmw511**: I live in the Netherlands, so that is Europe, yes. And my summer holidays officially start in a week and a half.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Little star **

** Summary: Buffy gets pregnant after "I will remember you" (for those of you who don't know what that is: it's an episode in Angel season 1), but still has no memory what has happened. please review! Reviews make me very happy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other characters, and I don't own anything that happened in the story before this one.**

* * *

That night Buffy sat alone in the dormroom. Willow had gone to the Bronze to meet with Xander and Anya. She hoped Angel would come by, they had a lot to talk about. She believed him, she believed the story he had told her. She believed the baby was his. She just had no idea what was going to happen now. So she hoped he'd stop by, to talk. After a while she started to do some homework, hoping it would take her mind off of her personal life. It didn't really work. Then she heard a knock on the door. 

"Hi" she said to Angel as he walked in. She didn't look at him though, she stared at the carpet again. He sat down on Willows bed, and she felt his eyes looking at her back as she shut the door.

"So..." He began, hoping she would look at him. It was always a bad sign when she wasn't looking at him. But, ten again, what did he expect? What he had told her last night was probably a lot to take in, and she might not even believe him.

She sighed. The silence that had fallen was awkward, and she didn't want to be the one that broke it. She sighed again, and looked up at Angel. He was looking at her, and she quickly looked away again.

Angel saw her looking away so fast, and pulled himself together. He was going to be the one to break the silence. "Did you tell anyone?" He asked, knowing how stupid that question was.

"Uhm, yeah. I told Willow and Giles." She said soflty.

"Giles?"

"Uhm, yeah, to see if what you told me was even remotely possible." She noticed the way he looked at her and slowly added "It is."

"How did they react?" Another stupid question. But he didn't want to ask the ones that really mattered.

"They were pretty much okay with it." She was releasing some of the tention. Two people she was really close to were actually okay with her having a child with her vampire ex. Saying it made it more real to her.

Angel saw the way she relaxed a little, and knew it was time to ask the question he needed to ask. "What are you going to do now?"

Buffy sighed. She knew this question was going to be asked. "I don't know. I talked to Riley when I found out I was pregnant, and he said he would be there for me. But... I don't know..."

"Who's Riley?"

She looked away again. "My boyfriend."

Angels mouth almost dropped. "You, you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah. But... I don't know. With you being here and everything. It changes things. I don't know..." She looked a thim again, and saw how much he had tensed up.

"Do you still want to be with him?"

"I don't know. I... just don't know..." Angel seemed to accept that answer for now.

"I want to be involved in this." He stated after a few minutes of silence. "This is my child too, Buffy. But it's up to you to decide how you want me to be a part of our childs life. I don't want to pressure you into doing things you don't really want to do." He stood up and walked out the door, leaving Buffy starteled again.

* * *

When Willow came home from the Bronze Buffy was still awake. She had changed into her pyamas and laid down under the covers, but she was reading some book about pregnancies. 

"Hey Buff." Willow greeted as she took off her coat.

"Hi."

"Did Angel stop by?"

"Yeah, he did."

"What did he say?"

Buffy put her book away and sat up. "First he asked some questions. Then he said he wanted to be involved in the baby's life and left."

"So, what are you gonna do now?"

"I really don't know, and I wish everyone would stop asking me that."

Willow decided she'd let it rest there and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

* * *

**Angel ****sumoritos: **You're welcome! And thanks:-D 

**pinkyblue-****ice**, **Johnny Ava B ****Long 2Gether **and **LucreziaNoin86**: Thanks!

**gonewithdafeather**: Thank you and nice quote!

And hugs to everyone! (I love hugging!)

I hope to have chapter 11 up soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Little star **

**Summary: Buffy gets pregnant after "I will remember you" (for those of you who don't know what that is: it's an episode in Angel season 1), but still has no memory what has happened. please review.**

**Disclaimer: See any previous chapter.  
**

* * *

The next night Buffy would patrol again, with Willow and Giles. She and Willow were walking to Giles's house to pick him up so he wouldn't have to walk alone. Buffy hoped Angel would understand why she wasn't at the dormroom tonight. There were some things she really needed to tell him, some things she had figuered out by now. And she had to talk to Riley about them too. But she'd have to tell Angel first. After all, he was the father of her baby. Giles had checked some of his books for he. Everything he found said that the tings angel had told her were possible, which she had know even before Giles had told her. She'd realised Angel wouldn't lie to her about something this big. They had now reached the house and picked up Giles for patrol.

* * *

It was a slow night, and they'd only killed three vampires. But she hadn't seen Angel. She suddenly wondered where he was staying. Maybe at the mansion, or his old place near the Brozne. But she was way too tired to go looking for him, so she hoped he would be at the room. She was feeling a bit sick, but it was just the morningsicknes. For some reason she never had it in the morning, but it would be there almost the entire day. Sometimes it was really bad and she'd be haning over the toilet all day, mostly it was not too bad and she'd be able to go to classes. 

When she and Willow walked to their room she saw Angel sitting against the door to the room. He quickly stood up when he noticed the two of them approach. The look he gave Buffy told her he needed to talk to her.

Willow noticed it too: "I think I'm gonna go get some sleep, you two can talk out here." She said as Angel stepped aside to let her into the room.

"So, Have you decided anything yet?" Angel said once Willow was inside. He had a hopeful look in his eyes, and Buffy hated to hurt him when he looked like this.

"Look, Angel. I think it's best for you to go back to L.A. for a while. Let me figure some things out on my own."

The hope in his eyes had turned to hurt "Why are you sending me away?" He asked.

"I just need some time. You'll be involved, but I don't know how. My life is just pretty complicated right now, and you being here makes it even harder. And I can't make decisions if you're at my door every single night. Besides, you have a life in L.A., helping people over there. You should go back. And I'll call you as soon as I've decided anything." She replied, and he looked a bit relieved, but still hurt.

"You're right. I should go." He said slowly. "See you soon?" He added hopefully as he walked away.

"Yeah, see you soon." Buffy said, although Angel was already too far away to hear her.

* * *

"Hey Buffy. You said you wanted to see me?" Riley asked as he sat down next to her. 

"Yeah.See, I've foud out some things. About this baby. And they change things."

"Change things in a good way I hope."

"Yeah, they've helped me make some decisions. Good decisions." She added the last part after an almost scared lok from Riley.

"Okay, and you wanted to talk to me about them?"

"Yeah."

"So, are you gonna let me in on them or are you just gonna sit there and stare at your soda?" Riley asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh, yeah." She pauses a while. "I don't think I want you to be ... a part of this." She said, hesitating a bit. "I don't want you to be a part of this baby's life." It hurt her, but she had made this decision days ago. And there was no way she was backing out now. She knew this was what she wanted, even before Angel showed up she knew she didn't want Riley to be such a huge part of the baby's life. And when Angel had been in town it had become even more clear to her.

He looked at her with a look of hurt on his face "Are you breaking up with me?" He was almost afraid to ask.

"Yeah." She said softly and nodded.

He looked down at the table they were sitting on, and sighed. Then all of a suden his watch started beeping, and he looked at it. "I've got to go." He said as he got up.

* * *

**Okay, I need help here now. Do you guys want me to make this story Bangel or not? I really haven't decided yet, so it's your call. Just review and let me know!**

**Also, there may be some spelling flukes in this chapter, but hat's only because it's really late in the evening now and I'm too sleepy to check the chapter for any mistakes. So sorry for them. Hope you don't mind too much.**

**And again, HUGS to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Thank you! Reviews always make me happy!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Little star**

** Summary: Buffy gets pregnant after "I will remember you" (for those of you who don't know what that is: it's an episode in Angel season 1), but still has no memory what has happened. please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other characters, and I don't own anything that happened in the story before this one.**

**AN: Okay, it appears that most of you (well, all of you actually) want this story to be Bangel, so it is. Yay! **

* * *

A few weeks had gone by, in which Buffy had had a lot of time to think. She'd been to the doctor's once, and he had told her the baby was doing fine so far. It was still too early to determine if she was having a boy or a girl, but Buffy was fine with that. She didn't really need to know just yet anyways. 

She had finally found the courage to tell her mother about the baby. Joyce had reacted like Buffy had hoped she would: she had been very shocked, but supportive. Buffy hadn't told her about Angel, that might be a bit much for her to take in at this time. She had told the whole Scooby gang about Angel, and Xander was the only one who was really unhappy about it. But he'd said he'd keep supporting her, because she was his friend and he wanted her to be happy.

After everyone's reactions to the news she had been trying to make up her mind about Angel. Deep down inside a voice told her she wanted him to come back, to hold her and love her like he had in the past. But her mind was telling her it would only lead to badness, and she really didn't need any more of that. Besides, he had a life in L.A., friends and a business and stuff. She didn't want to get in the way of his life. But, then again, he had gotten in the way of her life, he'd given her this baby. She'd had some sleepless nights over this issue, but still had no idea what to do. And her friends had made it clear they'd let her decide this on her own.

* * *

That morning she'd been sick again. She was feeling better now, good enough to patrol even. So now she was walking to a cemetary with Willow and Xander next to her, having some discussion about dipsauce-flavours. As Willow became almost angry at Xander for not liking her favourite kind of dip, they noticed the group of soldiers walking at the cemetary. Buffy was pretty tired, and with the soldiers there they wouldn't be able to kill any demon tonight anyways. 

"Hey, guys. I'm still not feeling totally okay. And I'm pretty tired. Can we go home now?" She asked her friends, cutting off Xander in the middle of a sentence.

"Yeah, okay, that's a good idea." Willow said as Buffy yawned to let them see how tired she was.

After they'd brought Xander home Willow and Buffy once again walked back to campus together. As they walked through the main street Buffy's thoughts drifted off to Angel. In the inner discussion she had, the voice that kept telling her how much Angel ment to her won. When she crawled into her bed that night she made a decision. She was going to call Angel the next day, and tell him how she felt about him being there. How she felt she needed him to be a part of this, how much she wanted him to be a part of their baby's life. She knew he'd make a great father.

She grinned at the image of Angel holding a stuffed animal and some toys for a toddler who was running around the room, which looked like the living room in her mother's house. And then reality hit her. That was what she wanted, it really was. She was having that toddler, Angels child. It was growing inside of her, and she already loved it with her entire being. And it wasn't just a part of her, like she used to tell herself before Angel had told her what'd happened, it was a part of him too. And he deserved to be a part of this. He deserved to love this baby as much as she did, to hold it and watch it sleep at night.

With images and thoughts of Angel as a father to their baby she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Buffy had been sick again, so she'd decided not to go to classes today. Willow would take notes for her, so she wouldn't miss too much. When she started feeling a bit better she looked at the phone on Willows nightstand. She knew she had to use it eventually, and she'd just get it over with. If she didn't call him now she would just keep stalling and she'd end up calling him when she was in the delivery room or something. So she picked up the phone and dialed his number. 

"Angel investigations" Cordelia's voice sounded on the other end of the line

"Hey Cordy, it's Buffy. Can I talk to Angel?"

"Well, he's asleep right now. And if you don't mind I'm not going to wake him. He gets pretty pissed at me if I do that."

"Look, Cordy, it's important. And he'll get it, okay? Just please wake him up."

"Okay, fine. Hang on a sec."

A few minutes later Angel picked up the phone, still very pissed at Cordelia for waking him up. She'd only said it was important, so reluctantly he'd gotten up. "Hello?" He said grumpy

"Hey, Angel, it's me." That woke him up. It was Buffy. Okay, this _was_ important, Cordy had been right.

"Hey, Buffy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Could you just come over here. There are some things I want to tell you, but I don't want to do it over the phone."

"Sure, I'll leave here as soon as the sun goes down."

"Thank you. See you tonight then? Or tomorrow?"

"Tonight probably. See you."

"Bye." She said as she hung up the phone. That went pretty well. She decided to go back to sleep so she wouldn't be too tired when Angel came tonight.

* * *

**Okay, that was another chapter. Since the summer holidays are finally officially started for me I'll probably be able to update more often, but I can't promise anything just yet. **

**And again, thanks to all reviewers! HUGS :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Little star**

** Summary: Buffy gets pregnant after "I will remember you" (for those of you who don't know what that is: it's an episode in Angel season 1), but still has no memory what has happened. please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other characters, and I don't own anything that happened in the story before this one.**

**

* * *

AN: I've been a bit sick the last few days, so I couldn't update. But here's a new chapter! There are just a few things you should know: Oz hasn't come back yet, and none of the scoobies know about Willow and Tara being a couple. Also, Riley is still with the militairy, since he didn't do anything wrong (Oz didn't come back so Riley didn't help him escape). Forrest isn't dead. But the cofrontation with Adam and the demons in the Initiative, that's coming soon.**

**I hope that made any sense... **

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty fast, and just as Willow came back from her classes the phone rang. 

"Hello?" Buffy picked it up

"Ah, Buffy. I was wondering if you and Willow would be available for research tonight." She heard Giles say "I think I've gotten some useful information on Adam."

"Uhm, yeah I guess that's all right with me. Wills, research tonight?" She asked the last to Willow, who had a questioning look on her face. She nodded to Buffy question, so Bufffy answered "And Willow can come too. See you after dinner then?"

"Ah, yes. That would be nice. See you both tonight. Bye"

"Bye." And with that she hung up the phone.

* * *

After dinner Buffy and Willow both went to Giles's house. Buffy had left a note for Angel, so he wouldn't wonder where they were. And he'd probably come in helpful with the research. 

As they opened the door to enter the house, Buffy immediately noticed Riley sitting in one of the chairs, looking through some papers. He looked up at the two women who had just walked through the door, but looked away as soon as Buffy looked at him.

"So, Giles, what've you got for us?" Willow asked the older man standing in the kitchen, making tea.

"Well, Riley found some information he felt he needed to share with us. We haven't had a chance to look through everything, but so far we've found blueprints of the Initiative, as well as some reports on the drugs that were used on the soldiers." He paused a minute before continuing "There are some disks here as well," he pointed at a pile of about 5 disks on the coffeetable "and I hoped Willow would be able to crack the security codes."

"Oh, well, I could try, sure." the redhead replied. She had brought her laptop, thinking it might come in handy. And she proved to be right.

The following few hours were spent researching: Buffy and Riley were looking through the reports, Willow and Giles were trying to break the codes, and Xander and Anya, who had come in a few minutes after Buffy and Willow were helping Buffy and Riley with the reports.

The sun had set about an hour ago, and Buffy was starting to get nervous. She knew that in about two hours Angel would be coming through the front door, and she had no idea what she was going to tell him exactly. She knew what she wanted, but to put that in actual words proved to be more difficult. She had been trying to read one of the reports for over half an hour now, but her mind kept thinking about Angel. How would he react to what she had to say? She had no idea.

An hour later Willow had finally been able to crack the codes on two of the disks. They had been filled with pretty useful information: the first one had a very detailed blueprint of the Initiative, much more detailed than the one that was now spread out on the coffeetable. It also held information on how the cells were built, and showed many secret exits.

The second one had been even better: It was filled with info about Adam: which demons had been used to build him, how all of his robotic bodyparts worked, and it had a full report on the process of building him. There were still a few things that were left out, so Willow was now working on the third disk.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Giles went to open it. To his surprise Angel was standing outside his door.

"Buffy asked me to come." Angel explaind after he saw Giles' surprised face.

"Ah, okay." The Englishman made no move whatsoever to invite Angel in, but that wasn't neccisary anymore.

"So, what are you working on?" Angel asked to the room once he was inside.

It was Willow who answered him: "There's an evil demon-slash-robot-hybrid and we're trying to find out what he's up to."

"Oh." Was all Angel could say. "So, how can I help?" He sat down next to Buffy and helped them going through the reports.

* * *

A few hours passed by, and they hadn't found anything even remotely useful anymore. Willow was having a lot of trouble with the third disk, and the reports all pretty much said the same. And the ones that said something different weren't useful either. When it was almost 2 in the morning everybody decided to go home and get some sleep. 

Angel walked back to the campus with Buffy, Willow and Riley. None of them said anything. The three humans were too tired and Angel didn't feel like it. He felt a sting of jealousy for the young man next to him, but he didn't show it. He knew this was Buffy's boyfriend and he'd just have to accept that. When they reached campus Riley went left and walked to one of the buildings, apparently that was where he lived. Angel felt the sting once more at the thought of Riley being albe to live so close to Buffy.

"I'll go take a shower, so you two can talk." Willow said as the three of them entered the dromroom. She went into the bathroom, leaving Buffy and Angel alone.

"So, you wanted to tell me something?" Angel asked.

"Yeah. I did. I do. Want to tell you something." Buffy managed to get out. She was pretty nervous now, and also very tired. She knew she should get more sleep now she was pregnant. She sighed. "I don't know how you feel about... any of this, but I would like you to move back to Sunnydale. I know you have your life in L.A., and your business, and freinds and stuff, so I understand if you don't want to come back." She said, and then looked up at him to see his reaction.

He smiled at her. "Sure I'll move back here, if it's what you want." He said "But, what about Riley? I mean, he is your boyfriend, is he okay with this?"

Buffy sighed again. "Angel, he's not my boyfriend anymore, and I really don't care what he thinks of any of this." she stated.

Angel seemed relieved. In reality, he was more then relieved. His heart had pretty much jumped at her words, but he made sure she didn't see it. "In that case, I'm just going to take care of some things in L.A., and I'll come back here when they're taken care of. It should only take a few days. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure." she paused a minute "So... where are you gonna live?"

"Well, I think I'll be moving back into the mansion. Oh, and I'll see if I can get more info on that 'demon-slash-robot-hybrid' guy for you. I'll be back in town as soon as I can."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay, good. And say hi to Cordy for me."

"I will. Bye. And take care of yourself." He said as he stood up.

"I will too, bye." He left the room, and Buffy started getting ready for bed.

**

* * *

AN: Angel had been invited into Giles's house in Amends, and I figuered that invite wasn't reversed or anything. So that's why he could just come into Giles's house.**

**Also I think the grammar in this chapter is pretty bad, but I'm still not feeling 100 , so please forgive me for that.**

**AND: THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS! And pelase review this chapter too...  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**For disclaimer etc. see previous chapters.**

**AN: Sorry for not updating, but I've been busy: We got a new computer, and therefor the internet was down for about two days. Also I just got the new Harry Potter book, and I wanted to read it as fast as possible. Which took about three days. So, SORRY!**

**Also, I don't know all that much about Angel season 1 (I didn't have a tv when they aired it and they refuse to show reruns and the DVD's are _expensive_), so I'm sorry if there are some things I got wrong.**

* * *

It had been three days since Buffy's talk with Angel, and now the gang was once again researching Adam at Giles's house. Willow had been able to break the codes on the remaining disks, which contained very useful information. Mostly on Adam, but also on a lot of other things the Initiative were working on. There was a detailed description of the kind of chip Spike probably had in his brain, explaining how the chip worked and how it was implanted. 

But most importantly, there was a detailed description of the uranium core that formed Adam's power source. And that was where the problem was: It was impossible to shut Adam down, since the core wouldn't run out of power for at least a few decades. And none of them had any idea how to shut it down otherwise.

Giles was near panic now, since the solution to this problem wouldn't be found in one of his books. He kept cleaning his glasses, irritating the rest of the gang. Buffy was pretty nervous herself, which also had to do with the fact that they still didn't know Adam's plans. They knew he had plans, but so far they hadn't been able to find out what they might be. And of course the information they had on the discs and reports didn't metion any plands Adam might have.

The phone rang, and Giles went to pick it up.

"Ah, Buffy, it's for you." He said and handed the phone over to Buffy.

"Hello?"

"Buffy?" Cordelia's voice sounded through the phone. "What have you done to Angel?" Cordelia sked demandingly. "He's gone seriously crazy!"

"Why? What'd he do?" Buffy's face looked worried as she said this, and some of the gang looked up at her.

"He just said he's gonna leave L.A. and move back to Sunnydale 'cause you're pregnant with his child! There's no way that's true, so what's really going on?"

"He _is_ moving back here and I _am_ pregnant with his child." Buffy replied calmly, even though she didn't feel calm at all.

"What? That can't... No way!" The brunette seemed overwhelmed "There's no way... you can't... he...vampire...what?" She sounded very confused.

"Cordy? Are you okay?" The whole gang was now looking at Buffy to see how the conversation was going. Buffy looked confused too, as well as worried.

"I'm... I'm fine." Said cordelia after a few minutes. "How?" She said after another pause.

"I think you should ask Angel, I don't completely understand that part myself."

"Oh, all right then. But... why is he moving back to Sunnydale?"

"To help me out, with the baby. He asked to be involved."

"So this is his choice? You didn't put a spell on him or anything? He chose to abandon his friends and the prophecy for you?"

"Uhm... I guess so, yeah. And I'd never put a spell on him. I think you should talk to Angel about the rest of this."

"Yeah, maybe I should. Uhm, okay... good luck wit the baby and all."

"Bye Cordy."

"Bye"

And with that Buffy hung up the phone. She only just now noticed that everyone was looking at her.

"What was all that about?" Willow asked.

* * *

"So Angel's gonna live in Sunnydale again?" Willow asked when Buffy had explained the situation to the gang. "Like, forgood?" 

"Yeah. Well, I don't know the 'forgood' part, but at least for a very long time."

"Buffy, I must say I find this very irresponsible of the both of you." Giles said, as he cleaned his glasses for the tenth time in about four minutes. "You know as well as I do what kind of things might happen. The two of you broke up for a reason."

"I know Giles, but I'm having his baby, and he deserves to be involved in our baby's life. He's earned it, you've got to admit that."

"Yes, he has. But it's still very irresponsible. Besides, the two of you should've used some kind of protection when you... when he was human." Giles lectured Buffy.

"Giles, don't look at me for any of that. I don't remember it, okay? Don't blaim me for not thinking of protection. When he was a vampire we didn't need it, so we just... forgot, I think."

"I'm not blaiming you for that, but I _am_ blaiming you for his moving back to Sunnydale." The rest of the gang watched the argument between the Slayer and the Watcher without daring to interrupt.

"I don't think you should be blaiming me for it, I don't think it has to be a bad thing. Besides, I'm not getting back with him. We've tried that before, and it didn't work."

"You know as well as I do that Angel moved to Los Angeles for a reason. If he had stayed in Sunnydale the two of you would somehow get back together, whether either of you would want it or not. It's the way the two of you work together."

"No it's not, and we won't be getting back together." Buffy told the Watcher, a determined look on her face.

"It is, and denying it won't help at all. But believe what you want to, and when it happens, don't say I didn't warn you." He pasues a minute. "It's getting late, I think you should get some sleep. It's not healthy to stay up this late."He looked around the room."That goes for all of you."

Everyone gathered their things and left the house. As Willow and Buffy walked back to campus together they didn't say a thing. Willow knew Buffy needed to think, and wanted her friend to have some space. They both went to bed without saying anything other than "goodnight" to eachother.

**

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. I hope to have another one up soon.  
**

**Also, to Tami: I really don't know anything about that, and I'm sorry for any mistakes I have made about that. I hope you'll still like this tory inspite of those mistakes I made.**


	15. Chapter 15

**For disclaimer etc. see previous chapters.**

**AN: Again, sorry it took me so long to update! Oh, and ofcourse thanks to everyone who reviewed! Reviews make me happy!**

* * *

It now had been over five days since Angel had last visited Sunnydale, and Giles was still a bit mad at Buffy for letting him move back. Most of the other seemed to be okay wit hit though. Only Xander completely agreed with Giles, Anya just didn't seem to care much and Willow had said she'd support Buffy through this, even though she thought it might not have been the best idea. 

Angel had called once, and had forbidden Buffy to go out patrolling because it was too dangerous. Willow had agreed with him and had made it her business to keep an eye on Buffy.

Tonight the everybody had once again gathered at Giles' house to research Adam. They all hoped to find something useful, but hadn't had any luck. The reports and discs had been a bit useful, but they were no use if they didn't have a plan, or knew where Adam was hiding. Buffy had wanted to go and check on some of the caves near campus, but Willow wouldn't let her.

It was beginning to get dark already, and Buffy really needed to patrol and get some fresh air, but knew that Willow wouldn't let her do that. So she picked up another one of the files on the coffee table and started to read it.

Just at that moment there was a loud knock on the door. Giles stood up and opened it.

"Hello?" He asked when he saw nobody outside, but there was a piece op paper lying outside in front of the door. Giles took it and closed the door after checking to see if anyone was there for one last time.

"What does it say?" Buffy asked when she saw the piece of paper.

Giles folded it open and read it, his expression unreadable.

"It's from Spike." He said. "He says he might have the information we're looking for, but he's not going to risk his life for us again. He says that if the government is willing to remove his chip he'll give the information and leave town to never return again."

"And he assumes we'll believe him?" Buffy responded "I've already cut a deal like that with him once. He promised he'd never show up in Sunnydale again, and a few months later he was back again. There is no way I'm going to accept this. Especially since he wants the chip out too. No way." She stated.

"Buffy, not that I trust Spike, but I think the least we can do is hear him out. You know where his crypt is, am I right?

"Yeah, I know where it is, but…"

"Then I suggest you look him up and see if he really knows something useful." Giles cut her off.

The only reason Buffy went was because she had been locked up inside researching for too long, and hadn't been patrolling either, so she could use something else to do. Willow went with her, although they didn't speak on the way to Spike's crypt.

Buffy kicked down the door, and she and Willow entered the crypt. It was dark and apparrantly empty. They both called out Spike's name a few times, and they also checked the downstairs, but Spike wasn't there.

"Looks like this was just a waste of time." Buffy said, a bit upset because she had a strong urge to beat up something, especially Spike right now. She blamed the hormones, that were rushing through her more and more often as the pregnancy progressed. She and Willow left the crypt and walked back to Giles' house.

When they reached it they went back to their previous positions and started researching again. About two hours later Giles once again stated it was getting late and they should go home for some sleep.

**

* * *

Reviews are alwys nice:D **


	16. Chapter 16

**Just a warning: from now on this story is going really AU. **

**And I know this chapter is a bit short, but it's pretty important for the storyline. **

* * *

The next morning Buffy woke up from the phone ringing. She reached her hand out and managed to get out a sleepy "Hello?" 

"Hey, Buffy. Hope I didn't wake you." Angels voice sounded over the phone. That woke Buffy up a bit more and she noticed Willow was already up, and not in the room anymore.

"Well, actually you did, but that's okay. The alarm clock would've gone off in a few minutes anyway."

"Oh, okay. Well, I just called to see how you were doing. Are you still sick?"

"It's getting better actually, I was a bit sick two days ago, but I haven't really been sick since."

"Good, I hate to see you sick. How's the research going?"

"Well, we have some information, but hardly anything useful. And to make matters worse, Spike seems to know something, and wants do make a deal with me or something. _So_ not going there again."

"Yeah, it's a bad idea to make alliances with Spike, believe me." He paused for a minute, then continued "I think I'm going to be able to move into the mansion by tomorrow, and if you're okay with it, I'd like to try to help out tomorrow night. With research, or beating up Spike, if nessecary." He added the last line with a more cheerful tone in his voice.

"Yeah, beating up Spike is always fun." Buffy said with a laugh "And researching tomorrow is okay too. See you then?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow. Bye Buffy."

"Bye." She hung up the phone and went to the closet to get dressed.

* * *

"Hybrid." Adam heard a voice behind him and turned to look. He saw a pale woman with silky, dark brown hair and a long green dress standing near the cave wall. 

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Vale, and you're interrupting my plans. I don't like that." The woman stated in her monotone voice.

"You're also interrupting my plans, and I don't like that either."

"Yes, hybrid, but there's a difference. Obviously one of us needs to give up their plans in order for the other one to carry theirs out. And I'm not goingt to be the one that gives in."

"Neither am I." Adam stated.

"Yes you are." The woman said, and then made wavy gestures with her arms. Dark green energy came from them and started to surround Adam. He had a surprised look on his face, as the energy started to surround his entire body. He tried to move, but couldn't. The energy was now surrounding him completely, blocking his body from view. Then the energy flow seemed to reverse, going back towards Vale. When the flow stopped, Adam was nowhere to be seen.

**

* * *

Sorry, but I really didn't like Adam. I really suck at writing him, so sorry about that. And he's dead now, just so you're not confused about that.**

**And please don't forget to review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: YAY! I have more thwn 100 reviews! And I tried to make this chapter a bit longer because of that! So here you go, hope you'll like it! And please keep reviewing!**

* * *

The next day Buffy was looking forward to the evening so much she harldy paid any attention during her classes. Willow noticed, but didn't say a word. That evening Buffy couldn't concentrate on the reports she was supposed to be reading either. She kept shooting glances at the door, and this time it wasn't just Willow who noticed. Xander and Anya were having a discussion about Anya's obsession with money and sex, but Giles noticed Buffy was distracted. She hadn't turned the page in almost an hour, and there was only a small table on it. So he did the only thing he could think of to get her attention: he asked her if she would like some tea. 

"Huh?" Was the distracted answer he was greeted with. Buffy turned her head to him and said "What'd you say?"

"If asked if you would like some tea."

"Giles, since when do I drink tea? I don't like tea, you know that."

Giles was almost scolding himself for asking her about the tea, but at least he got her attention now. "I know, Buffy. But you've done nothing but stare at the door all evening, and I just wanted to get you attention for a minute." Was the only reply he could tell him.

"Oh. Sorry about that, it's just… we're never going to find anything useful in these reports anymore, so I really don't see the point in all this researching." By now the two had gotten the attention of everyone in the room, which included Tara this time. "We have no idea where he is or what he's planning to do, and we're not going to find any answers in here." She pointed at the reports on the coffeetable. "The only person who might have some answers is some stupid vampire who can't be trusted!" She was getting pretty frustrated now, and Giles couldn't help but wonder if this was one of those moodswings pregnant women were said to have occasionally. Or maybe it was just frustrating Buffy had been building up for a long time now.

Her rant was interrupted by a knock on the door. Buffy immediately shut up and almost ran to the door. But when she opened it, it wasn't Angel standing outside, as she'd hoped, but Spike. She immediately put on her 'I'm annoyed' face, and folded her arms "What?" She asked him.

Spike sighed, looking just as annoyed as Buffy "Just came here to do you a favour, no strings attached." He said as he pushed by her and walked into the house.

Buffy tunred towards him as he stood in the middle of the room, next to the coffeetable. "And I'm supposed to just believe that? 'Cause you've proved very trustworthy over the years!" She added in a sarcastic tone, still frustrated.

"Hey! I come over here to actually _help_ you, and all I get is bitchy remarks!" Spike was obviously losing his patience.

"Fine. Say what you have to say and leave."

Spike rolled his eyes, sighed frustrated again, but then said "Fine. Just came over to say that the deal's off. Adam's gone, as in there's no trace of him left. Just thought you might want to know." With that he turned to leave, but Buffy stepped aside to block the exit.

"What do you mean, no trace of him left?" She asked

"Well, came down there to talk to him, but he was gone. Some of those drones or whatever of his were running all over the place, panicking because apperantly Adam was gone. Now move." Buffy stepped aside, knowing that was all she could get out of Spike for now. She almost threw the door closed behind him.

"Buffy, I think Spike's telling the truth." Giles said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, me too." Buffy sighed and sat back down. "So this research was even more useless then I thougth. Great."

"Well, I suggest we clean up then. I don't think I'll be able to live one more day with all these reports lying about." Giles said as he moved to pick up some of the reports on the floor. The rest of the gang soon followed his example, and within half an hour most of the reports were on piles by the door, ready to be thrown out. They were still pciking up some loose papers from strange corners of the room as there was another knock on the door. Buffy and the others had gone upstairs to get the reports Giles had stored there, so Giles opened the door. He was surprised to see Angel there, but moved aside to let him in.

"Angel," he greeted without any emotion in his voice. "How nice of you to stop by."

"I thought I might be useful for that research you're working on." Angel greeted the Watcher.

"Well, apperantly the bad guy has disappeared, vanished into oblivian. So there's no more research to be done. Thank you for stopping by." Giles said, waving his arm toward the door, as to sweep Angel out.

"Vanished?" The vampire said without reacting to Giles's gesture.

"Yes, and his monions don't know what happened either, but it appears he is really gone. So all the research we have done the past few days was a complete waste of our time."

"Wow… that's… strange…" was the only reply Angel could think of, and after that an uncomfartable silence fell. It was only broken by Buffy and the others, who came from upstairs.

"Hey, Angel" Willow said, after almost bumping into Xander, who seemed the have frozen at the sight of the vampire.

"Hi, guys." He greeted the group of people on the stairs. They couldn't come down because Xander was blocking their way. Willow nudged Xander, who almost tripped, but managed to cover it up by pretenfing to jump off the step he had been standing on. Angel noticed that he didn't know one of them, and Willow caught him looking at Tara.

"Oh, Angel, this is Tara, Tara – Angel."

"Nice to meet you." Angel said, stretching out his hand. Tara looked at him shyly and then shook his hand

"Hi." She said, just as shy as she had looked at him.

"Giles said the bad guy had disappeared?" Angel asked the group, looking at Buffy.

"Yeah, it appears he decided to pull a Houdini. Literally, he's vanished. Gone, no trace of him left. I was gonna go check the caves he was said to hide in, but Willow wouldn't let me." Buffy sid with a semi-angry glare at said witch. Angel smiled at that, glad Willow had taken his request to keep Buffy from doing dangerous things serious.

"Well, I'm glad you're all downstairs again," Giles began, "But Once again it's getting late, and I'm sure you all need you sleep." He said, pointedly looking at Buffy, who rolled her eyes at that.

Everybody got their coats and bags and said goodbye, and then they all left for their own homes. Angel walked with Willow and Buffy, hoping he could talk to the latter before she went to sleep. He just had no idea how to start the converation.

"So, I'll go partolling later tonight, okay?" He decided that might be a good start.

He appeared to be wrong, he noticed by the look he was given by the blonde Slayer. "No!" She replied quickly, in a tone that matched the look. "It's just, there's just," she tried to make up an excuse why he couldn't go "There are these soldiers, and they're experimenting on demons and vampires, and you might get hurt. Especially when they find out you've got a soul." _Wow, that was actually a real reason!_ She thought, happy.

"Experimenting?" Angel asked, worried.

"Yeah, they've actually planted a chip in Spike's brain, which disables him to hurt humans. And they've done some other pretty bad things, like drugging their soldiers and… stuff. And they can take you out pretty easily, and I don't want you to get hurt. Or experimented on." Buffy explained.

"Spike's got a chip in his brain? And you haven't tried to stake him or anything?" Was the only reply Angel could think of.

"Yeah, and the only reason he's still alive is because he had some information on these soldiers."

"Uh huh." Angel said with a semi-pensive look on his face. They had reached the campus, and Angel grabbed Buffy's arm. "Buffy, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Buffy nodded "Sure."

"Right, I'll be upstairs then." Willow said, as she walked inside the building that was now close by.

As soon as he saw Willow disappear into the building, Angel let go of Buffy's arm and gestured at the stairs by the entrace. They both sat down on them.

"How far along are you?" Was the first question Angel could think of. He had a lot more like that one, questions about the baby, about how she was doing, if she was feeling okay, and so on…

"Right now, about four months." Buffy said, glad he wanted to talk to her about the baby. She was happy to be able to share it with him, and to help him understand her and help her if she needed it.

"You're not really showing yet."

"That's only because of the baggy clothes, and I only wear those because the normal ones don't fit anymore." She said with a smile, which caused Angel to smile as well.

"Maybe you and Willow should go shopping, you know, buy some new clothes."

"Well, yeah, we should, but I can't really afford it. I mean, mom's helping out with the crib and stuff, but there's only so much che can spare. And she's already helping me out a lot, and I can't afford anything on my own. Weel, maybe, like, one tiny shoe or something." Both of them chuckled a little, before getting back to the point.

"Buffy, I have money, I can help you out. I'd been saving some for the business, but you and the baby are a lot more important. So you can stop worrying about money, okay?"

"Okay, thanks." She smiled at him. Angel didn't know what to say next, but she beat him to it "Look, I'm pretty tired, would you mind if we talk some more tomorrow? Just come to the dorm as soon as the sun sets, okay?"

Angel nodded "Yeah. Goodnight." He gave her a small peck on the cheek, got up and started walking away, while she got up also and walked inside.

**

* * *

AN: Well, that was it, hope you liked it! Please review! **

**Also, I made a mistake in this chapter before, which is corrected now. Thank you to those who pointed it out!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: sorry it took me so long to update,m but I've been batteling my first major writers block. I hope you'll forgive me. I also hope you'll like this chapter and review?**

* * *

"Tagge, have you located the child yet?" Vale asked her minion. She knew she should've had more minions, but she thought they would just get in the way. Tagge was enough for her to deal with, and she shivered at the thought of more than one minion. 

"Not yet, my mistress. Soon…" But he was cut off by Vale.

"And what about the Slayer?"

"She… well, she lives in this town. I haven't been able to get the exact location yet." Tagge was now looking down to the ground, knowing Vale would be punishing him for not finding the slayer or the child.

"We already knew she lived in this town, that's why we came here in the first place, remember?" It was not so much a question as a statement, and Vale's voice sounded angry now.

She still had her back turned to Tagge, a skinny, almost human-looking demon with blue-ish skin. They were standing in their new home, a small apartement without any furniture. The walls were painted white a long time ago, and now looked like they were grey. The carpet was grey, but you could see it used to be a lighter shade if you looked closely. There was a small kitchen, which had obviously come with the apartement, and two doors, probably leading to the bedroom and the bathroom. And another door leading outside. Tagge was standing in a corner, half-kneeling in front of Vale. Vale now had a dark crimson dress on, almost similar to her green one. Tagge knew it was the same one, and its color was defined by her mood. Right now, she was furious, but she hid it well. He also knew she had no intention to kill him, but that didn't make him fear her any less.

"Now leave, and don't come back untill you find something to lead us to them." Tagge was honoured she said 'us' instead of 'me', making him feel better instantly. He bowed

"Yes, mistress." He backed up until he felt the front door against his back, then used one hand to open it and walk out, all the while his face was still turned to Vale. After he closed the door behind him he let out the breath he'd held, straigthened up and walked away.

* * *

Angel was arranging some of his furniture, not knowing what else to do with his time. The room was filled with boxes, containing mostly books and clothes. He heared a knock on the doorpost, and as he tured he saw Buffy standing in the opening. 

"Hi." She said awkwardly.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" The question was filled with wonder.

"Well, yesterday we didn't really get the chance to talk, and I have some free time now, so I though I'd stop by."

"Yeah, yesterday was a bit… strange." They both chuckled a bit at the understatement.

"Yeah. Giles wants me to check out some cave where Adam used to live tonight. But I don't want to go alone, so do you want to come with me?"

"Is it dangerous?" Buffy shook her head. "Okay, then I'll come with you."

"What would you've said if I told you it was dangerous?" Buffy asked out of curiosity.

"I would've gone myself, and make sure you were safe in you room." He said with a grin, and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I may be pregnant, but I'm still the Slayer, okay? I can take care of myself."

Angel nodded. "Yeah, sorry. I just forget sometimes. I've been dealing with a _lot_ of helpless girls lately. Almost forgot there are actually girls who aren't helples." He joked, and Buffy chuckled.

"Need any help unpacking?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Uh, no, but thanks for asking. It's just a lot of books and clothes in the boxes, and I have a system for those." Buffy chuckled again, but after a glare from Angel she stopped.

"Sorry, I just didn't know you were so… precise. Anyways, I think I should be going now. Willow's almost finished for the day, and Anya wants us to go shopping with her. For the baby."

"Who's Anya again? The name sounds familiar, but…"

"She's Xander's girlfriend. Ex-vengeance demon. But she's okay once you get to know her." Buffy added the last part after a questioning look from Angel.

"Okay. Uh, bye then."

"Bye." Buffy said as she turned around and left again.

**

* * *

AN: I know the cahpter was short, I'm sorry. But this qriter's block is really bad. If you have any ideas for this story, please email me or put them into your review, because i'm fresh out of them. So PLEASE? And thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Love you guys:D  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Again, sorry it took so long! School is just crazy right now: we don't do anything useful in classes, and at home I barely have time to eat and sleep because of the huge amount of homework we get. It's just stupid. Anyways, this chapter is kind of short, but the next one is pretty much finished already, and will be up as soon as I get some time to type it out. It'll be a LOT longer! **

**Hope you enjoy, and please don't ferget to review:D **

* * *

As Buffy and Angel entered Giles'apartment they immediately noticed the redhead sitting at the table, nose buried in a huge book. Apparently Giles had already started doing research on the new bad guy in town, and Willow was helping him out. 

"Ah, Buffy, Angel, how did the mission go?" He said, referring to their search of Adam's cave.

"Well, Adam was definitely gone. And there wasn't't anything there really, just a bunch of computers Adam used, but nothing to say how he disappeared. There were some discs by the computers, maybe they can tell us something though. Will, can you look through them?" Buffy asked her friend who was now standing next to Giles.

"Sure." She replied chipper. 'Too chipper for this time of night' Buffy thought, suddenly noticing how tired she really was. Giles caught on to her fatigue immediately.

"Buffy, you look tired. Maybe you should go home and get some sleep. Angel, will you walk her home?" the last part was said only because the Watcher didn't't want his slayer to walk around alone at night with this new bad guy on the loose. Especially since she was pregnant.

Angel nodded, and left the apartment with Buffy after they said their goodbyes.

* * *

"Angel?" Buffy asked as they were walking away from the now closed front door.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was thinking… if it isn't't too much trouble… and if mom doesn't't kill me for asking this…"She started to get really nervous and Angel knew she was on the verge on rambling, so he interrupted her.

"What?"

"Well, I'm moving back into my mom's house tomorrow, because she can help with the baby once it's born, and I was thinking…" She paused again, and started fumbling with her hands, obviously very nervous.

"Buffy, what are trying to ask?" Angel was almost worried, but also very honoured that she would get this nervous over asking him something.

"Well, I was wondering if you might want to move into mom's house too. 'Cause, you know, the basement's pretty much empty, and there isn't't all that much light down there, and then you'd be able to be there too. I you want to, that is." Buffy said in one breath, rambling nervously.

Angel couldn't't suppress the huge smile on his face, and as Buffy looked up into his face her nervous look turned into a happy one too.

"I'd love to." He finally said, and she sighed relieved.

"Okay, good. Now I just have to ask mom and hope she'll agree to it." Buffy said, some of the nervousness returning.

* * *

"Tagge, come here!" Vale called out, now sporting short, blonde hair on a very tanned-looking body, wearing jeans and a white shirt. Tagge came hurrying to get by her side. 

"Yes mistress?" He called up to her as he bowed.

"I have a plan to find both the Slayer and the child. You will go out and find out where the demons in this town usually spend their nights. Then you will get them to help us looking for the child. If they refuse, simply say who sent you and some of the names of the one's I've killed. They should be convinced after that. Understood?"

"Yes mistress." Tagge said, still bowing in from of her.

"Then leave at sunset." Vale said, turning around and walking into the kitchen.

* * *

** AN: Yold you it was short! Just want to say one more thing: I'm looking for a beta for this story, and if you'd like to beta this, please say so in you r review or email me:D **

**And as usaual: thanks for reviewing! **


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: A special thank you to those who offered to beta this fic, and I have a very nice + good beta now :D **

**And I hope you're all pleased that I put this chapter up this fast. **

* * *

After a few weeks Angel had moved in to the Summers household, Joyce having accepted Buffy's request for the baby's sake. The basement, the least sunny room in the house, became his room. He had moved some of his furniture to his new room, making it look almost like a real bedroom. They had also made sure there was pigs' blood in the refrigerator, which Joyce hadn't liked at first, but accepted after a short discussion with Buffy. Buffy still attended most of her classes; she wanted to stop when she was six months along, and reapply a few months after the baby was born. 

They fell into a routine over the weeks, going to Giles' to help with research on the new unidentified bad guy. They had been reading books every night in these last few weeks, but still hadn't come up with anything. They just didn't have anything to go on, which frustrated Giles to no end. Every night, Angel walked Buffy home, and then went patrolling until sunrise. He encountered more demons than usual, but there didn't seem to be a vast increase in the number of human deaths.Sometimes Angel would come home with some cuts and bruises from patrol, and Joyce would patch him up, not wanting to wake Buffy from her much needed sleep.

Willow now had a dorm room all to herself, but she often slept over at Giles', not wanting to walk back to campus alone. Xander and Anya helped with the research as well, often bringing much needed food and drinks with them.

One night, as Angel was walking Buffy home, they saw a small group of demons huddling in an alley. They both thought it was suspicious, and without saying a word Angel left Buffy's side and walked into the alley. He didn't alert the demons to his presence, but he came close enough to hear some of their conversation. They seemed to be listening to a short, dark-haired guy.

When Angel heard the words 'Slayer' and 'child' coming out of the guy's mouth he snapped, and grabbed the nearest demon by the shoulder. He turned the demon around and punched him in the face. The demon took another one with him in his fall. Angel then grabbed another demon by the head and quickly snapped its neck, before moving on and punching a fourth demon. He quickly disposed of that one as well, leaving only the first two demons. He took his stake from under his coat and staked both of the demons. Even though they weren't vamps, stakes in the heart were still deadly to them.

The short guy had kept away from the fight, pressing himself against the wall in a dark part of the alley. Angel stalked over to him, smelling the fear radiating from the huddled form.

He roughly grabbed the guy's collar, and asked, "Who are you?" When the guy merely whimpered, Angel shook him roughly and repeated his question.

"Tagge. I'm Tagge." Angel barely caught the whimpered reply.

"All right, now that we've got that cleared out, what do you know about the Slayer's child?" Angel demanded with a menacing growl. Again, Tagge just whimpered and Angel gave him another rough shake.

"I don't know anything! I swear! Just that Mistress wants the slayer for something. I don't know anything else, really!" Angel believed him, but still had some questions.

"Who's your mistress?" Tagge merely whimpered again, squeaking his answer after Angel growled.

"Vale!"

Angel then realised Giles might want to hear all this too, so he grabbed Tagge by the wrist, tugging him out of the alley, back to where Buffy was waiting. Together they walked back to Giles' apartment.

**

* * *

AN: I know, this chapter was kinda short again, but I will probably have the next one online this week, so I think that'll make up for the schortness. **


	21. Chapter 21

AN: I'm so sorry it took me this long to update the story, but my senior year in highschool proved to be a lot more work than I'd thought it would be, giving me very little time to write.

21

When Giles heard the knock on his door he wondered who it could be. Angel, Buffy, Anya and Xander had all returned to their homes, and Willow was still reading, having decided to sleep over tonight. He really didn't know any other people who would knock on his door at this ungodly hour. He opened the door only to see Angel standing there, roughly holding a short, shivering guy. Buffy stood just behind the pair, armed crossed over her chest. Giles moved to let the threesome in while Willow walked over and sat down on the couch, frowning and wondering what had happened. Buffy sat down next to Willow with a sigh, while Angel dumped the short guy into one of the chairs before standing next to him like a watchdog.

"What is this?" Giles asked, barely hiding his surprise.

"Well, we just got a lead. This guy was conspiring with some demons downtown, saying something about the Slayer. I killed the demons, but I think this guy might know a lot more. His name's Tagge, and he works for someone named Vale. Ring any bells?"Angel said, never letting his eyes leave Tagge.

"Vale, you say? Hold on a minute," the Watcher said as he practically dove to one of his books, flipping through it before he found the right page. "Vale is an enchantress, a very powerful one I must add. She's considerably young, only a few decades, but has killed many who have crossed her path. She's even managed to murder a warlock that had been undefeated for almost a thousand years when she was only thirty years old. If we're truly dealing with her, we've got a much bigger problem than I had originally thought." He summarised the passage in the book for them, knowing they'd get very bored otherwise.

Tagge kept muttering during Giles' speech about how his "mistress isn't going to like, Tagge's gonna get hurt, gonna pay for this," and so on.

"Okay, nice to know she's scary. How do I kill her?" Buffy said, too tired to take in much information.

"Well, there might be a small problem with that," Giles began, only to be interrupted by Buffy.

"Are you saying she's immortal?"

"No, absolutely not, thank God. But she's proven very hard to find. She has improved the art of hiding to perfection, and has aquired shapeshifting abilities on top of that. Not to forget the fact that she is, basically, human."

"Human? How can a human be that powerful? I thought us humans could only hold so much mystical energy inside our bodies before we'd go nuts or explode or something." This was Willow's turn to interfere.

"Yes, technically, you're right. But Vale has found a way around that somehow. Unfortunately, I was unable to find out how." There was some silence while everyone let the words sink in.

"I think we should head home, it's really getting late."Angel finally cut in, noticing the tired look on Buffy's face. She needed a lot more sleep now she was pregnant, and was getting tired earlier than before.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea." Giles agreed. "Angel, could you help me chain Tagge up in the bathtub? Spike's chains are still in the bathroom, so that would be the most convenient place for him tonight. We'll interrogate him further tomorrow, all right?" Everyone nodded.

Giles and Angel took Tagge upstairs while Buffy helped Willow clean up some of the mess on the coffeetable, like the empty pizza boxes, cups, and mugs.

"Has he kissed you yet?" Willow asked bluntly when the men had disappeared upstairs. When she saw Buffy's almost shocked look she added "Because, he's living in your house now, and maybe I'm crazy, but every time you two are together you look kind of, well, together, you know?"

"I know, Wills, but we're really not. Together, I mean. He acts all polite and gentlemanly when we're around others, but as soon as we're home he just goes downstairs. He barely speaks to me, and when he does, it's mostly about how I'm feeling and how the baby's doing. It's like he's avoiding really talking about stuff that we really should talk about, like where we stand and how we're going to do this when the baby's born, or even how we feel about each other. I hate it." Buffy concluded with a sigh while putting a few mugs on the counter in the kitchen.

"I say you should just confront him. Like, corner him and then ask about all that stuff. Maybe during the day, so he won't be able to leave the house. Something like that?"

"Yeah, I've thought about that. But I really don't know some of the answers for myself, and I'd like to know those before I want answers from him. Because if I do confront him, he'll want to know some things too, like how I feel about him. And I really don't know how I feel right now. Plus, with the hormones, my emotions are going all wonky anyway, and it's all just really confusing. And I want to get rid of that confusuion before confronting him."

"Yeah, I get it. But you two really do look good together, and he's, you know, the father of your baby, so you two belong together." Willow said, wearing her resolve face.

Buffy didn't see the resolve face, and sighed "I don't know."

The conversation ended there, because they heard footsteps coming down the stairs, indicating that the men were once again joining them.

"Tagge's tied up, so we'll come back tomorrow to ask him some questions about Vale." Angel said, and with a look he let Buffy know he wanted to go home. Buffy nodden, said her goodbyes to her Watcher and her best friend, and let Angel usher her out the door.


End file.
